Slunge into Darkness
by Dauw
Summary: En medio de la noche y en medio de la calentura, escuchó el sonido de la ventana deslizándose y para finalizar unos pasos que se acercaban a su cama. Tampoco tuvo idea si esa noche a los 12 años había sufrido una parálisis del sueño por el estrés que le sugería la obligación de ser una kunoichi. [UA] [Sasusaku] [ligero ItaSaku]
1. El amor duele, ¿Lo sabes?

**#disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**#nota:** No tengo idea la razón, pero, últimamente la pareja de Sasuke y Sakura me ha hecho mucho ruido, y no lo malentiendan porque soy sumamente fan de esta pareja, pero me quedó una espinita por siempre y me gustaría sacármela a través de escribir esta historia. Me supongo que cuando Sasuke se fue, Sakura se sumergió en una oscuridad que nunca había estado, por lo que me gustaría desarrollar cómo sucedió, también quiero decir que me identifico mucho con Sakura en esta historia, por lo que podrá quizá parecer un poco de OOC, pero es mínimo. Espero disfruten el capítulo y todos sus comentarios serán esperados.

**—Plunge into Darkness. **

by _Dauw_

* * *

**Plunge into Darkness_**

_ _El amor duele, ¿Lo sabes?_

* * *

En medio de la noche y en medio de la calentura, escuchó — o alucinó, no lo sabe— unos toquidos en su ventana, continuando con el sonido de la ventana deslizándose y para finalizar unos pasos que se acercaban a su cama, pero sólo lo suficiente como para tocarle la mejilla. Tampoco tuvo idea si esa noche a los 12 años había sufrido una parálisis del sueño por el estrés que le sugería la obligación de ser una kunoichi.

Al despertar de ese sueño/pesadilla, se aseguró, al abrir los ojos, que no hubiera ningún tipo de trampa en su cuarto. Sakura, con 13 años, tuvo el presentimiento más extraordinario del mundo, decidió pasear por la aldea sin ninguna intención de decirle ni a sus papás, ni a sus compañeros de equipo: principalmente porque eran las 2 de la mañana. Era una noche de invierno y había estado lloviendo, si bien la aldea no era un lugar muy frío, la humedad y los vientos que hacían bailar las hojas, afectaban de gran manera en su piel, haciéndole que se erizara en un dos por tres. O era eso lo que ella creía.

Al salir de su casa, caminó sin la intención de hacer saber que su alma estaba paseando por la soledad de la aldea, y en un intento de abrazarse a ella misma, escuchó un sonido, que parecía haberse amplificado involuntariamente. Alguien estaba saliendo a la misma hora que ella. Le pareció una coincidencia romántica y caminó hasta el sonido pesado. Era alguien con una capucha que vigilaba la entrada de la aldea. No se había dado cuenta que había caminado por tanto tiempo sin sentir más que frío — en su corazón—. Reconoció los pasos y en su mente habían tantas palabras que quería decir, pero no salían por su boca. Estaban congeladas por el viento que hacía danzar sus cabellos rosas.

Sakura había estado enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha desde que tuvo la oportunidad de verlo, y cada vez, su corazón se desbocaba de la misma manera como si fuera esa mañana en la que lo miró cruzar la calle frente a la florería Yamanaka. Sakura había hecho todo lo posible para que el Uchiha la mirara aunque sean unos pocos segundos, pero lo único que conseguía eran miradas matadoras y palabras lastimeras. Se apuñalaron en su corazón todas al mismo tiempo. Sakura no podía seguir enamorada de alguien que le hiciera tanto mal, pero, el amor es extraño y nos hace pensar cosas raras. O eso era lo que ella creía.

—El amor duele, ¿lo sabes Sakura-chan?— le comentó su mamá mientras lloraba, después de que papá llegó a la casa, con un profundo aroma a alcohol y una marca de labial en su camiseta.

El amor duele, aseguró en su mente. Sin más, dio unos pasos hacia enfrente y las rodillas le temblaron. Sasuke estaba por salir de la aldea y ella sabía que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. A menos que.

—Llévame contigo—

Los ojos le escurrieron y el corazón de Sasuke no se ablandó ni una pizca. Bueno, ella lo sabía. Necesitaba ser más fuerte. Sasuke le agradeció en medio de sus lágrimas y fue lo último que supo de Uchiha Sasuke. Sus lágrimas se le congelaron por el frío en esa banca y al día siguiente, despertó con fiebre y el corazón destrozándole la caja toráxica. Apretó los puños y lloró todo lo que había congelado el viento.

Pasaron dos años, en los que únicamente era ella y su entrenamiento. Ni siquiera podía pensar que existía otra posibilidad de vivir que no fuera, despertar, entrenar y dormir. Sakura había vuelto a ser la misma niña retraída que cuando tenía cinco años, pero con las pesadillas carcomiéndole el sentido común. Sus maestros podían concordar que era otra, que era mujer desde que se despertó con el corazón roto y tintineante. En ese momento dejó de pensar en boberías, para concentrarse en lo que necesitaba para traerle de vuelta. Lo único que ahora le faltaba en su vida era: Sasuke Uchiha o un nuevo corazón. Pensó.

Naruto volvería por ella para ir por Sasuke y la promesa se volvería realidad. Sakura se sentía opacada por Naruto y se negaba a creer que él lo haría por ella. Que le devolvería el corazón que secó a lágrimas en invierno de hacía dos años. Ella quería hacerlo por ella misma. Pero ella conocía a Naruto mejor que a sus propios pensamientos y era inevitable que se le negara. Golpeó la última piedra del valle y cuando liberó su chakra, la piedra se hizo polvo y sus ojos se hicieron agua.

Un mes después, entrenó con Naruto y se sintió confundida. Naruto no era el mismo y ella seguía siendo la muchacha que Sasuke había posado en la banca del rechazo, creía. Naruto era más alto y atlético, incluso había cambiado la forma en la que le sonreía. Pero al menos ya no la veía con lástima. Sakura se preguntaba diario si Sasuke comía bien o si seguía vivo. La duda la carcomía. Sakura odiaba tanto o más que Sasuke a Itachi, la persona que los había alejado para siempre. Naruto parecía conocerla mejor de lo que ella lo conocía. Naruto adivinó sus pensamientos y le tomó de las manos.

—Vayamos a Ichiraku con Kakashi-sensei. Será divertido— Naruto la jaló del brazo antes de que se negara y la sonrisa se le volvió a aparecer genuinamente entre sus labios. _Como en los viejos tiempos. _

Kakashi elogió su fuerza y le comentó que era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de ignorar su perfecto control de chakra, al ser opacada por sus otros dos estudiantes. La máscara de Kakashi seguía en su lugar, al igual que su cabello plateado, pero habían aparecido líneas de expresión en su rostro. Sólo habían pasado 3 años desde que lo conocía. Se sorprendió y vio su reflejo en el caldo de res del ramen que había pedido. Esperaba que Sasuke volviera antes de que las líneas en su rostro se marcaran. Naruto se atragantaba y entre respiraciones comentaba lo preciosa que se había puesto y lo fuerte que se había vuelto. Sakura no hacía nada más que negarlo todo de manera amable y reírse de la buena tarde que había sido, después de dos años separados.

—Ya quiero ver la cara del Teme cuando le pegues un puñetazo como a mí, se sorprenderá. Estoy seguro— Dijo Naruto con un tono maduro, después de acabarse el último bocado de ramen que le quedaba. Los tres se quedaron callados y pagaron sin decirse ni una sola palabra más. En un pacto silencioso, Kakashi y Naruto acompañaron a Sakura a su casa y se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo.

El amor duele, se repitió en su mente.

— Nos vemos mañana, Sakura-chan— Sakura asintió.

Sakura estaba dispuesta a perder su vida con tal de traer a Sasuke de vuelta, lo dejaría todo en la batalla y quizá así alcanzaría la paz. Pensó en que quizá se sentiría incompleta, pues no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para cambiar el corazón de Sasuke que se teñía con odio por cada segundo que pasara. Y sin más, entró a su casa a llorar hasta que la fuerza se le acabara y quedara dormida sobre el balcón de su cuarto. Esa noche soñó que entraron de nuevo a su ventana y que le acariciaron su mejilla. Soltó una lagrima inconsciente y lo ignoró. Sonrieron entre las sombras.

La mañana siguiente, despertó con su cabello hecho un desastre, los ojos hinchados de llorar y con el cuello doliéndole de la posición en la que se quedó dormida. Los rayos de luz le molestaron en sus ojos y supo que era momento de arreglarse para la misión. Se dio un baño de agua fría y pensó que quizá no volvería a bañarse en su casa. Era una niña dispuesta a morir, porque había olvidado lo que significaba vivir. Al salir del baño, observó el retrato del antiguo equipo 7 y pensó como habían cambiado las cosas. Ya no podía llorar.

Durante el viaje, las noches le parecían más largas que los días y se sentía frustrada al pensar que si seguían parando, no encontrarían a Sasuke Uchiha en la guarida de Orochimaru. Esa noche decidió ir a un lago cercano a pescar para el desayuno y no perder tiempo de la luz del sol. No había nada más que podía hacer. La luna estaba llena y era casi como si estuviera todo iluminado, pero es porque no había árboles a su alrededor, se encontró perdida en el límite de su país y el de Suna. Se vio orillada a llorar, la imagen le parecía tan bonita que quería guardarla para siempre en su mente y así olvidar lo que le causaba dolor. Pero no podía llorar y tampoco podía olvidar. Escuchó un sonido entre los árboles y se vió en la necesidad de esconderse en un arbusto. A lo lejos, miró a un pelinegro de ojos igual de negros que los de su Sasuke beber agua directamente del lago. Su respiración se agitó. Cerró sus ojos y los abrió para asegurarse que no era ningún tipo de alucinación y lo vio, con los ojos negros penetrándole su mente. Se heló completamente y sus ojos se volvieron agua. Si esa persona era Sasuke-kun, no había podido reconocerlo. Cerró sus ojos ante su error, si ese era Sasuke, había pasado tanto tiempo que era natural que tuviera problemas para reconocerlo. Deseó equivocarse y para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el hombre que bebía del lago ya no estaba ahí. Salió de su escondite y buscó por todos lados. Ya no podía sentirlo. Escuchó que el viento le susurró con voz ronca que tuviera cuidado, al girarse, un pelinegro alto le había tocado los hombros.

— I-itachi…—

—El amor duele, Sakura Haruno.— Sin más, la silueta desapareció. Sakura frunció el ceño y su frente se achicó.

Si Itachi hubiera querido matarla, lo hubiera hecho. ¿porqué no lo hizo?. Sintió sus ojos pesados y cayó rendida. Al despertar, estaba en una cama improvisada, con una capa de akatsuki cubriéndola del frío. Buscó a alguien y encontró a Itachi sentado como samurai, escudriñándola.

—Necesito de tu ayuda—

La luz del sol hicieron visibles heridas graves en el torso y la pelirrosa no pudo más que levantarse a tratarlas rápidamente. Después de unos 40 minutos, finalizó el tratamiento y se quitó el sudor rápidamente de la cara. Tenía el cabello amarrado y la luz dorada la hacía ver como una santa. Suspiró y no supo si apuñalarlo con un Kunai o hacerle un interrogatorio. Partió por la segunda.

— ¿Qué necesitas de mí? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun? ¿dónde están Naruto y Kakashi-sensei?—

El Uchiha mayor no pudo más que reír ligeramente y aclarar su garganta para que su voz volviera a la normalidad. Sakura le miró con desconfianza. Encontró que todo estaba en su lugar, incluso el pergamino que tenían que entregar en Suna. Le miró de forma retadora mientras esperaba por las respuestas, pero el silencio se expandía y empezaba a calarle en los huesos. Sintió mucha desesperación. Itachi fue el anbu más joven de la aldea, claro que no iba a contestar nada de lo que una tonta niña le preguntara. Sakura empuñó el kunai cerca de las heridas que le acababa de curar y los ojos de Itachi brillaron de una manera que nunca había visto en un Uchiha. Sakura no podía creer lo cercana que estaba de su muerte y lo lejana que estaba de Sasuke. Sakura vio a Itachi componer una sonrisa de medio lado y supuso que era el momento que su alma partiría de una vez al mundo de los muertos. Bajó el Kunai e intentó escapar, el brazo fuerte del poderoso ninja la detuvo y no pudo más que estrellarse en el amplio y dañado pecho de Itachi, quien se quejó lo suficientemente alto como para que Sakura pudiera escuchar el diminuto sonido. Sakura se disculpó y por dos momentos olvidó que estaba frente al enemigo público más fuerte de la aldea. Itachi volvió a reír ligeramente y pensó que Sasuke e Itachi eran dos personas totalmente distintas, Sasuke nunca se reiría.

—Necesito tu ayuda para recuperar a Sasuke, Sakura-san—

Sakura lloró en el pecho de Itachi y lo único que no podía olvidar era cuánto lo odiaba y cuanto le agradecía por la oportunidad. Lo que más quería en la vida era Sasuke, y ella había decidido perder su vida con tal de traer a Sasuke de vuelta, incluso si significaba que debía hacer las paces con la persona que más odiaba en la tierra. Se erizó al recordar la voz gruesa y ronca de Itachi mencionar su nombre.

—El amor duele ¿Lo sabes Itachi-san?— Itachi asintió, lo sabía en carne propia. No por nada había conseguido el Sharingan. La abrazó contra su pecho y ella continuó llorando sin descanso por los siguientes 20 minutos. Naruto y Kakashi se preocuparían por ella.


	2. La hostigadora vulnerabilidad

**#disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**#nota:** Hola, gracias por su comentario y sus atenciones hacia mi fanfic, ahora que me vuelvo a sumergir en el mundo de la escritura. La historia es un poco lenta, pero los saltos temporales son irrelevantes y hay muchas partes de la historia que ya conocemos y que damos por hecho. Va a ser una historia un poco larga. Pero bueno, espero que les agrade el capítulo de hoy.

**—Plunge into Darkness. **

by _Dauw_

* * *

**Plunge into Darkness_**

__La hostigadora vulnerabilidad_

* * *

Naruto y Kakashi se adelantaron a la aldea de Suna, sin descanso. Lo mejor que podía pasar es que Sakura ya hubiera llegado y hubiera arreglado los papeleos de la misión. No podía ser de otra forma, Kakashi no había sentido nada en toda la noche y definitivamente, que hubiera encontrado las cosas para el desayuno puestas para ellos, era lo que le indicaba que Sakura estaría bien. Al llegar, Gaara los recibió con un festín y hubieron tantas preguntas que responder como para poder hacer las suyas. No hubo tiempo de mencionar a Sakura hasta al finalizar la cena, cuando Sakura no se presentó a cenar, pero quizá ambos pensaron que estaría de lleno en el hospital, trabajando lo que Tsunade le había encargado específicamente. Lástima que todos sabemos que el hubiera no existe.

—¿S-sakura-chan no ha llegado, dices?—

Gaara negó con la cabeza con seriedad en su cara. Estaba seguro que no había sentido las pisadas de la kunoichi en ningún momento. Guardó silencio y su cara se transformó, o al menos eso pensó cuando Kakashi le gritó desesperado para saber en lo que pensaba.

— Hemos tenido problemas con los akatsukis últimamente—

Naruto y Kakashi se pusieron serios. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales también estaban ahí. Ayudarían a Gaara con los problemáticos de los akatsukis y en cambio, los informantes de Gaara nos proporcionaban información acerca del paradero de Sasuke, que parecía estar cerca de la aldea. Kakashi se sumió en sus pensamientos. Ahora, no sólo tendrían que rescatar a Sasuke, si no que también tendrían que rescatar a Sakura, si es que la Kunoichi seguía viva. Kakashi frunció el ceño y se arrepintió de pensar en eso. Sakura no podía estar muerta. Además de que en todo el camino no hubieran encontrado señales de luchas le parecía sospechoso.

—Bueno, hay que confiar en que está bien. Yo lo sé— Mencionó naruto con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Sakura a penas podía seguirle el paso al akatsuki, se había lastimado intentando brincar más rápido y su tobillo, a pesar de estar siendo constantemente curado, no podía sanar propiamente por lo que en algún momento, Itachi ofreció a llevarla en su espalda para que pudiera descansar, no se detendrían. Sakura lo meditó por algunos metros más y se detuvo. Itachi la cargó en su espalda y se sorprendió del mínimo peso de la Kunoichi. Itachi le dijo a Sakura que le había sido muy fácil atraparla, por lo que necesitaría un poco más de entrenamiento y conocía un buen lugar donde no los interrumpirían. Después de dos horas de correr entre las ramas en la espalda de Itachi, pararon en un lugar que era como un oasis en el desierto. Al parecer Itachi tenía la misma información que ellos y eso la sacaba de quicio. Pensó que el Uchiha era un gran contendiente. La bajó suavemente y los pies de Sakura se llenaron de arena sumamente caliente. Itachi caminó sin ningún problema y se quitó la capa debido al calor del desierto. Itachi era alto y fuerte, con espalda ancha y músculos en lugares donde no había podido presenciarlos nunca. Sus ojos se llenaron de curiosidad y caminó junto a él, esperando alguna palabra. Itachi nunca habló, solo caminó hacia la pequeña fuente de agua que surgía y bebió de ella. Sakura no pudo más que imitarlo. Al cerrar sus ojos, sintió como un cuerpo se aproximaba a una velocidad espeluznante a ella, y lo único que pudo hacer fue saltar hacia atrás, esquivando el golpe. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y sus tobillos le temblaron un poco, con miedo. Itachi sonrió y le palmeó la espalda.

—Como habías cerrado tus ojos, pensé que estarías vulnerable. Bien visto, Sakura-san—

Itachi y Sakura se pusieron en posición de ataque, Sakura se sacó su camiseta roja y en el momento en que la prenda tocó el suelo, ambos se lanzaron para atacarse. Sakura, más que atacar, se defendía de Itachi y por alguna razón, ella sabía que se estaba conteniendo. Comenzó a llenarse de furia y su frente cada vez se achicaba un poco más y las cejas se acercaban a sus ojos. Itachi saltó lejos de ella.

—Todos los ataques que he hecho contra ti, van con la intención de matarte. No porque quiera matarte, Sakura-san. Necesito que te lo tomes en serio, sólo podemos estar el día de hoy aquí—

Sakura asintió y cargó chakra en sus puños y en sus pies. Ella también pelearía en serio ahora. Pasaron las horas y entre más peleaba con Itachi, más golpes conseguía conectarle, pero el chakra que tenía estaba por llegar al límite cuando había dedicado una parte de él para curarse y otra parte de él para el jutsu especial que le había mostrado Tsunade. Pero ese no podía usarlo casi nunca. Estaba consciente de ello. La velocidad de un momento a otro empezó a aumentar y decidió aceptar el dolor para guardar al menos más chakra para poder aunque sea, ganarle un round. Los golpes de Sakura se hacían cada vez más rápidos y más fuertes y la velocidad de Itachi empezó a bajar, Itachi se había cansado. Sakura le dio un golpe que lo dejó tirado en el lago por unos minutos, le había atacado en un punto de Chakra. Itachi sonrió y con sus manos hizo la seña de que se rendía. Sakura le extendió la mano a Itachi y le ayudó a caminar hasta la arena completamente seca, con el atardecer en sus caras. Con el chakra que había logrado ahorrar se curó y curó a Itachi en un gesto silencioso. Ambos se tocaron sus manos por primera vez y Sakura sintió un poco de calor en su pecho, imaginó a Sasuke frente a sus palmas.

Lo primero que cruzó por la mente de Sakura había sido la última mirada que Sasuke le dio antes de dejarla. Sus ojos se empañaron, pero Itachi le aventó su camiseta roja con un gesto pudoroso en su cara. La última vez que la Kunoichi había llorado, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla y en ese momento no había lugar para sentimentalismos estúpidos. Sakura le agradeció silentemente y se puso la camiseta. El frío empezaba a calarle los huesos, pero no estaba segura si era realmente por que hacía frío o porque se sentía igual de sola que hacía dos años. Sentía que estaba en la misma banca que Sasuke la dejó. Se sintió frustrada.

—Cuando frunces el ceño de esa manera te ves diferente, Sakura-san—Murmuró Itachi con curiosidad pura.

Sakura se sonrojó y se levantó como si la tierra la quemara. Le pasó la capa al akatsuki y descansaron un rato antes de moverse a una cueva cercana. Cuando Itachi llegó con comida, Sakura había encendido ya la fogata y había hecho dos camas improvisadas, una cerca de la otra. Ambos agradecieron el gesto y concordaron con el pensamiento a comer en silencio. Cuando terminaron la cena, Itachi mencionó que era él quien se quedaría a vigilar durante la noche, por lo que podría dormir totalmente. Cuando Sakura se echó en la superficie más lejana a la fogata, sus pensamientos la llevaron a esa noche que siempre va a odiar y al recordar la última vez que vislumbró la silueta borrosa y los pasos firmes de Sasuke Uchiha, lloró silenciosamente hasta que se quedó dormida. Itachi la acogió entre sus brazos y la cambió a la cama que Sakura había hecho para él, a razón de los constantes temblores que el cuerpo emitía, creyendo que era el frío que comenzaba a invadir en el ambiente. Sakura murmuró el nombre de Sasuke entre sueños e Itachi se mantuvo alerta por lo que restaba de la noche y se acurrucó contra sus piernas y acarició con curiosidad un mechón del cabello de la niña que hipaba en sueños y gemía con dolor el nombre de su hermano. Le pareció que él nunca había amado tanto como ella.

—Estúpido hermano menor—

La fogata se había consumido y en el cielo podía verse el color rosáceo del cabello de Sakura, Itachi se había quedado dormido sentado, cruzado de piernas y de brazos. Sakura se despertó y fue a conseguir algún tipo de alimento, se detuvo a ver el cielo por unos minutos y suspiró llenándose de fuerzas. Cazó tres ardillas y volvió con troncos para avivar la fogata, no pudo evitar hacer ruido y despertó a Itachi quien bostezaba un poco, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Sakura le sonrió y preparó el desayuno. Itachi se comió dos ardillas y ella comió la restante. Ninguno hablaba y cada quien se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos. Ambos tenían el mismo objetivo, encontrar a Sasuke, aunque sus razones fueran sumamente distintas.

—Necesito que te deshagas de tu banda, Sakura-san— Sakura le miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

— No… p-para qué qui—

—No quiero que sepan de donde eres.—

Sakura sabía a qué se refería. Se llevó una mano a la boca con descuido, claramente cualquier persona que la viera caminar tranquilamente al lado de un akatsuki creería que ella, como ninja de Konoha, es una traidora. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos e itachi la miró de reojo. Sakura Tendría que cambiarse de ropa también. Optó por no usar su camisa roja con el símbolo Haruno y se quedó con el top de red que usaba debajo de su playera. Estaba vendada desde sus pechos hasta arriba del obligo y se quedó con sus shorts negros. Guardó su ropa entre sus cosas para usarla después. Se puso su banda al revés en la frente, como si fuera una cinta negra con una protección de metal abajo. Itachi al volver, miró sus ojos y por primera vez, la muerte se le había escapado de los ojos jades y notó que se había convertido más bien en determinación. Casi brillaban.

—Sakura-san, pase lo que pase, tienes que vivir—Murmuró Itachi, antes de detenerse frente a una gran puerta.

Sakura no lo entendía muy bien ahora. Era una chica que se había muerto hacía dos años y lo único que quería era encontrar al fin la sagrada paz, pero la única forma de hacerlo era castigándose por lo que no logró hacer y las promesas que no le cumplió a la niña alegre que se murió el día que Sasuke la dejó, y sólo había una manera de hacerlo, la cual aceptaba aunque le cueste la vida. Sakura asintió insegura y ambos se adentraron al la guarida de los akatsukis. Sakura cogió el rosario budista que llevaba en el cuello y rezó por paz los siguientes minutos.

Caminaron por muchos minutos en silencio, Sakura intentaba escuchar y recordar donde estaban. Itachi abrió una puerta y Sakura ahogó un gemido.

—Itachi, veo que trajiste un tributo — Menciona un rubio con ojos claros mientras descansa sobre un sillón de piel que se ve demasiado cómodo.

—Un rehén, Deidara.— Sentenció Itachi que continuó caminando. La pelirrosa se quedó mirando al integrante con desconfianza.

Continuaron caminando por minutos sin ningún otro encuentro y abrió una puerta. Sakura le miró con duda.

— Es mi habitación, podrás tomarte un baño y si quieres puedes cambiarte las vendas. Vuelvo en 30 minutos, Sakura-san.— Sakura asintió y al momento de entrar la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

Sakura no sabía que pensar. Itachi se había portado bien con ella todo momento y lo que dijo el rubio la puso a dudar. ¿Y si sí era una rehén como Itachi había dicho? No se hubiera tomado el tiempo para entrenar y tratarla bien, o eso es lo que ella pensaba. La habitación estaba totalmente oscura y había una entrada de luz que se dirigía hacia un lugar donde estaba un escritorio con muchos documentos distintos. Pensó en husmear, pero no tenía la confianza para hacerlo. ¿Y si había trampas? Se dirigió hasta la única otra puerta en la habitación y encontró un baño incómodo, oscuro pero grande. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y lo primero que hizo fue descalzarse. sintió el suelo rugoso en sus plantas y se le pasó un escalofrío. se desvistió para entrar inmediatamente a la ducha. No había muchas cosas para ponerse, sólo había un jabón y una botella que pensaba que era champú. Al meterse al chorro de agua fría sus hombros se relajaron y pasó dos minutos sin hacer nada. Abrió la botella y descubrió que era el olor de Itachi. Se lo puso en el cabello y después de 10 minutos salió. Había toallas color negro únicamente, tomó la primera que encontró y se secó. Tomó una de las vendas que había sobre el tocador y empezó a cubrir su pecho. Pensó en que si se ponía la misma ropa que traía olería exactamente igual de mal como si no se hubiera duchado. Se envolvió la toalla en el cuerpo y salió del baño con sus botas en la mano, se sentó en una superficie mullida y pequeña que pensó que era la cama. Se quedó mirando la entrada de luz.

Sakura pensaba eso ahora de Itachi. Había encontrado una entrada de luz entre toda la oscuridad en la que se estaba sumergiendo, o eso era lo que creía. Rescatar a Sasuke iba a tomarle mucho más tiempo del que ella estaba preparada para vivir. Consideró escaparse, pero al parecer había una única entrada en todo lo que le había mostrado y no quería enfrentarse a la persona llamada Deidara. Al parecer no había podido reconocerla y a juzgar por el tipo de heridas que tenía Itachi, parecía algo común el hecho de traer rehenes. Minutos después escuchó pasos cerca de la puerta y dos toquidos. Itachi entró con una muda de ropa para Sakura. Sakura se sonrojó pues se sentía desnuda frente a sus ojos negros.

—Puedes usarla, no hay problema— Sakura asintió y estrujó en su mano la toalla que colgaba de sus pechos. Incómoda, entró al baño y salió lista.

— Saldremos mañana, quédate a descansar aquí—

Itachi se sentó en un sillón negro que no se veía por la oscuridad del cuarto.

— Tus heridas también deberían descansar, Itachi-San.— Itachi asintió.


	3. Los adolescentes distraídos

**#disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**#nota:** Este capítulo fue difícil porque no sabía que iba a ocurrir primero, o qué onda. Pero me gusta, disculpen la tardanza jeje

**—Plunge into Darkness. **

by _Dauw_

* * *

**Plunge into Darkness_**

__Los adolescentes distraídos_

* * *

En medio de un lugar oscuro, la silueta de un Sasuke más grande se ve a través de unos rayos de luz que vienen del techo. Está muy lejos como para distinguir los colores o las formas exactas. Sasuke gira y su mirada se vuelve carmesí. Sakura se sintió atrapada y envuelta en la mirada de Sasuke. Sasuke sangra de sus ojos y ella escupe sangre. Sus respiraciones se vuelven erráticas y ha olvidado cómo se respira. Sasuke camina hacia ella, pulcro y recto. La lágrima de sangre se gotea en la comisura derecha. Sakura traga saliva, no entiende. Sasuke lame la lágrima y su colmillo se pinta de oscuro. Sakura sigue sin respirar, empieza a perder la pelea y cierra sus ojos. El aroma de Sasuke la envuelve y al abrir los ojos, están más cerca de lo que nunca habían estado. Sakura se estremece al ligero contacto de sus manos con las de Sasuke.

Sakura volvió a despertar en medio de la noche. La vista la tiene borrosa y la respiración tan agitada como en el sueño. Se tocó la boca para saber si la sangre era real o si sólo fue una de las terribles pesadillas que la estaban matando de a poco. Echó un ojo a Itachi para saber si estaba despierto, pero no lo descubrió. Estaba muy lejos. Pero, estaba muy sudada probablemente se había movido mucho. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, se sentía desorientada. ladeo un poco la cabeza preguntándose si ese quisiera que fuera su destino. Ella lo había provocado, pensaba. En su cabeza se repetía: "Si no hubiera dejado que Sasuke se fuera, no estaría pasando esto". Su corazón estaba desbocado en el pecho y se llevó la mano sobre él. Le costaba respirar y estaba temblando. Se sentía exactamente cuando cuando la dejó. Sonrió con amargura, ojalá tuviera momentos buenos para pensar en eso. La entrada de luz, dejaba que se colaran los tenues rayos de luna y pensó que serían las 3 y media de la madrugada. Con los ojos hinchados de llorar entre sueños y de estar adormitada, se sintió envuelta en un frío extremo y se tapó rápidamente. Ahora la cama y su cabello olían a Itachi. Cayó rendida ante el frío y el desamor.

Escuchó ruidos justo antes de que amaneciera. Miró a Itachi caminando de un lado a otro preparándose para su viaje. Sakura tragó saliva y se levantó de la cama como rayo, se peinó un poco y se limpió las lagañas de los ojos rapidísimo.

—Lo siento Itachi-san, me quedé dormida — murmuró apenada, mientras caminaba torpemente. Itachi se burló de ella mentalmente.

—No te preocupes, no pudiste dormir bien anoche.— Comentó doblando una camiseta para ponerla dentro de su bolsa.

Sakura se sonrojó y se paralizó. Probablemente, cuando intentó ver si Itachi estaba despierto, estaba despierto. Suspiró pesado, probablemente él tampoco había pasado la mejor noche en el sillón. Caminó un poco más tranquila y fue hacia el baño, donde estaba su ropa casi completamente seca, la tomó y la dobló para guardarla, aprovechó para lavarse la cara y los dientes. Esta vez, quizá era la última que podría hacer eso. Sonrió confundida. Tenía que estar totalmente segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Salió con una extraña molestia en su cuello del baño y se dirigió hacia Itachi para demostrar que ya estaba lista. Itachi asintió y le cubrió los ojos con una capucha. La tenía sujetada de las muñecas. Sakura tragó su saliva en un intento de no hacer ningún ruido. Caminaron por minutos.

—Ya terminaste de jugar con ella? préstamela — Se burló Deidara.

Itachi lo ignoró sereno y continuaron caminando por unos minutos hasta que Sakura sintió el calor del sol. Aún la tenía con los ojos cubiertos y sujetada de las muñecas. Sakura e Itachi continuaron caminando de esa manera. Sakura empezó a ponerse nerviosa, quizá era una trampa. Empezó a moverse intentando escapar del agarre de sus muñecas. Itachi la jaló hacia su pecho para controlarla.

—Es el protocolo, Sakura-san. Tranquila— Itachi murmuró contra su oído de forma discreta.

La respiración de sakura empezó a relajarse. Sentía que habían pasado años desde que no podía ver hacia donde caminaba. Sintió las manos de Itachi soltar su muñeca, pero sus brazos rodearon su cadera y la cargó en el hombro hacia una dirección que parecía estar hacia el norte, o eso creía Sakura. Contuvo su respiración al sentir los músculos de Itachi apretados contra su abdomen, la sangre se le colaba muy rápido a la cabeza y de pronto sintió arder sus orejas. Después de otros minutos, sintió como Itachi al fin se quedó quito y la bajo al suelo tranquilamente. Le quitó la capucha y le acomodó un poco su cabello. Ella se sonrojó. Se limpió el sudor con el dorso de la mano y siguió a Itachi.

Claramente le disgustaba estar entre el polvo y las telarañas, ¿A quién le gustaría eso? pero no importaba. La habitación se iluminaba con luz de velas y de antorchas, había grietas en las paredes y a veces emergían bichos de las grietas. No le daba asco, son sólo bichos, pero le incomodaba la idea de que pudieran tener el atrevimiento de acercarse a él en medio de la noche. Se cruzó de brazos y de piernas. Su cara se mantenía inexpresiva, pero lo delataba el ligero alzar de su ceja. Sasuke Uchiha no era el tipo de adolescente que pensaba en idioteces todo el tiempo. Tenía que cumplir su palabra y su venganza, pero hasta él, cegado en ella, sabía que era inevitable distraerse. La primera vez que se distrajo estaba en una prueba con Orochimaru, estaba muy aburrido así que decidió pensar en otra cosa. Después de eso, ahora se distraía seguido. Sasuke miró su pie descalzo sobre su rodilla y cerró los ojos al sentir chakras acercándose a él. Se movió rápido y silenciosamente y se escondió detrás de una pequeña pared. Los pasos se acercaban y tocó su katana. Tocaron dos veces la puerta.

—¡Sasuke! Es la segunda vez que te aviso que Orochimaru-sama quiere verte… Acaso estás…—la perilla de la puerta empezó a girarse.

—¿Dormido?— terminó al abrir la puerta con una risita traviesa y voz melosa. Se adentró en la oscuridad y Sasuke la amenazó con su katana.

—No deberías entrar a los cuartos ajenos— Murmuró con molestia. Caminó hacia la salida y la ignoró todo el camino.

A pesar de las distracciones, tenía en su cabeza muy claro lo que iba a hacer, cómo lo iba a hacer y lo que le iba a costar. Pensó de pronto que ya le había costado mucho, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo como para retractarse. Sasuke mataría a Itachi y restablecería el clan. Probablemente también mate a Naruto sólo por el logro. Cerró los ojos y sonrió imperceptiblemente. Nunca había imaginado lo que el sello que descansaba en su cuello traería para él, se volvía indesctructible prácticamente. La mente de Sasuke se nubló parcialmente. Recordó las manos de Sakura apretarse contra su cuerpo y cómo le clavó la frente en los hombros mientras sentía las lágrimas de Sakura recorrerle el cuello en forma de caricia y perderse en la espalda. Sintió un escalofrío pasar a lo largo de toda su espalda y de pronto sintió húmedo, pero fue su imaginación. Nadie lo volvería a detener, ni siquiera ella.

El parloteo de Karin parecía ser infinito hasta que se les unió Suigetsu que empezó a molestar a Karin.

—Si sigues hablando como tarada, Sasuke te va a ignorar toda la vida— Comentó tranquilo entre risas.

—P-pues que me ignore si quiere, como si me importara.— Karin tenía sus mejillas totalmente coloradas

A Sasuke le pareció ridículo si todo el tiempo estaba insinuándosele, pero fingía no hacerlo frente a otros, Sasuke continuó su paso ignorando a sus acompañantes metido en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? ¿Habrá muerto? A Sasuke le parecía posible, cuando estaban en el mismo equipo ella estorbaba todo el tiempo. Quizá tenía un poco de curiosidad ahora. Llegó a la sala donde Orochimaru se encontraba vendado y sentado en el único asiento de todo el lugar. Sasuke se recargó en el borde de la puerta y se le quedó mirando.

—Sasuke-kun, al parecer vienen por ti— Comentó burlón

—Me da igual, que vengan— Sasuke se tragó la risa de amargura que estaba por venir.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato. Sasuke lo miraba fijamente con una expresión de molestia en el rostro, hasta que suspiró y se giró sobre sus tobillos. Orochimaru lo evaluó desde la gran silla, le pareció complaciente la rebeldía en Sasuke y soltó una carcajada, Estaba ansioso por apoderarse de ese cuerpo y de esa mente tan teñida de odio. Se pasó la lengua sobre sus labios saborándose el momento.

—Entonces los dejaré pasar, Sasuke-kun— gritó Orochimaru desde la habitación.

Sasuke sintió mucho asco de orochimaru. Continuó caminando hasta su habitación. Saldría. Sasuke se puso sus Sandalias ninja y se escabulló en los pasillos para que no lo siguiera nadie. Caminó tranquilamente por 20 minutos hasta llegar a una pequeña aldea en donde solía beber té. Los niños del pueblo corrían por todos lados, jugando y se recordó a él mismo pasear por el barrio Uchiha, tranquilo sobre los hombros de su hermano, pero sintió quemarse con el pensamiento. Miró a la bebida distraído sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol. A veces se distraía ahí. No es que se hubiera vuelto perezoso pero el nivel de sus compañeros era demasiado bajo como para entrenar con ellos todo el tiempo. Escuchó una voz demasiado conocida y ni siquiera pudo dirigir la mirada para encontrarla. La voz se fue perdiendo y él pudo mirar mejor. Había escuchado la voz de Sakura, pero no estaba seguro ¿cómo podía estarlo después de tanto tiempo? Sakura se giró hacia él y ahora lo estuvo. El verde de sus ojos, su frente, el color de su piel y sus lunares. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Estaba sola?

Sasuke se decidió seguir a Sakura. Quizá estaría con Naruto y al fin podría matarlo. Sakura caminaba hacia las cuevas distraída.

Con la mirada perdida en el cielo y sus pasos torpes, al fin llegó a la cueva en la que Itachi le había encargado que se quedara unos días. Itachi necesitaba atender unos asuntos y volvería por ella, no sabía muy bien la razón, pero estaba dispuesta a esperarlo. Necesitaba tener a Sasuke en sus brazos, pero sabía que tenía que ser paciente, después de todo, era Sasuke quien había que rescatar. Había que despojarlo de sus sentimientos gangrenados en odio y eso iba a llevar tiempo. Sakura suspiró sonoramente y se cruzó de brazos, había que designar espacios. Sasuke la miraba con su sharingan desde afuera de la cueva. ¿Sakura viajaba sola?

—Sakura—

Sasuke habló solemne, con su rostro inexpresivo, excepto por la ceja ligeramente alzada por la curiosidad que tenía. Sakura escuchó la voz de los sueños que tenía. De los que tuvo alguna vez. Parpadeó para confirmar si este también era un sueño en donde ella terminaba prácticamente muerta. Sakura giró lentamente el rostro hacia la voz y sus tobillos le temblaron. Tragó saliva y caminó hacia él. Sasuke la estaba viendo, no parecía la misma Sakura que había dejado. Observó su cuerpo de manera detallada, había pasado tanto tiempo pero aún seguía teniendo esos hombros diminutos.

—S-sasuke-kun—

Sakura estaba paralizada de la impresión. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. Sasuke ahora medía al menos 13 centímetros más que ella, el cabello lo llevaba más largo y sus facciones se habían vuelto cuadradas. Su nariz seguía siendo perfecta y sus pómulos estaban afilados. Sakura se permitió sonrojarse en su imaginación. Llevaba un traje samurai y una gran katana atada a la cintura. Sasuke pensó que Sakura había cambiado mucho desde ese día. Sakura ahora era muy pequeña. Sus hombros delicados y muñecas delgadas la delataban. Ahora podía verlos, al igual que sus piernas y su abdomen. Sakura se detuvo frente a Sasuke, con los ojos oscurecidos del dolor. Sasuke no lo comprendió muy bien. Desenfundó la Katana y la puso en la nuca de Sakura, y ella pensó que era un abrazo demasiado violento.

—¿Qué quieres Sakura?— El pulgar de Sasuke rozó con la nuca de Sakura y todos los vellos de ella se erizaron.


End file.
